(i) Technical Field
A certain aspect of the embodiments discussed herein is related to an electronic circuit. Another aspect of the embodiments disclosed herein is related to a current reuse amplifier circuit.
(ii) Related Art
As an amplifier circuit having a plurality of stages, there is known a current reuse circuit in which DC current of a next stage is used in a previous stage (see 2000 IEEE MTT-S Dig., Vol. 1, pp. 17-20; hereinafter referred to as Document 1). In order to realize a broader band in the millimeter wave band or the like, a current reuse amplifier circuit with a stub and a capacitor is used (see IEEE MICROWAVE AND WIRELESS COMPONENTS LETTERS VOL. 15, NO. 5, 2005: hereinafter referred to as Document 2).
The amplifier circuit described in Document 2 may realize a broader band than the amplifier circuit described in Document 1. However, at high frequencies such as millimeter waves, a distributed constant line is short, and an error in the length of the distributed constant line or a difference among distributed constant lines introduced during the manufacturing process may occur.